Billie Heck
Overview }} __TOC__ Contact Introducted By * Drea the Hook * Mikey the Ear New Contact(s) * None Information Street Fixer Billie Heck showed up in Port Oakes a short while ago. After unsuccessfullly trying to start up his own gang, he became an errand boy for the Family. Now he claims to be a street fixer for the Family, occasionally hooking up freelancers for certain jobs that the Family doesn't want to handle themselves. Introduction Yo, I'm Billie Heck. I know stuff about the Family in this area, including some jobs that need doin'. If yer interested, let me kno. Store Billie Heck sells inspirations, level 5 and level 10 Training enhancements. Story Arcs Last Man Standing Souvenir: Bowler Hat This is a bowler hat worn by Pitbull, the top Enforcer for the Marcone Family in Port Oakes. It's a reminder of a story you like to call: Last Man Standing You're not sure what Emil Marcone originally wanted you to do because you walked in on an ambush by the Verandi family. You managed to fight through the Family thugs and get to Emil, who swore that the Verandi family will pay for their attack. Emil Marcone decided to retaliate by getting you to kidnap Vanessa Verandi, the daughter of Guido Verandi, head of the Verandi family in Port Oakes. Emil Marcone had passed word that he had a reward for you at a warehouse, but it ended up being an ambush by Family there. You managed to fight through them and find a note from Emil Marcone to his lieutenant giving the order to take you out. The Verandi and Marcone families had both decided to take you out. You decided to force a truce by capturing the heads of the Family to show that you can't be messed with. You found out where Guido Verandi makes his rounds and captured him, then did the same with Emil Marcone. In the end, Guido Verandi and Emil Marcone agreed to call a truce, but their lieutenants had seized power. By taking down both Bloody Vicious and Pitbull you showed you were tougher than any Family in Port Oakes. Briefing Okay, here's the deal. The head of the Marcone family here in Port Oakes wants to talk with you about doing a bit of work for them. Head over to their office to meet up with him. Sounds good. This is your big chance to make good with the Family. And tell 'em Billie Heck sent ya! Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Verandi intruders ** Rescue Emil Marcone Enemies Neutral Notable NPCs * Mook Capo (Boss) (Fighting Emil) * Emil Marcone (Elite Boss, Ally) (Must be assisted) Debriefing Holy smokes! The Verandi family attacked the Marcone family? There's gonna be hell to pay! link title Briefing The Marcone family is really enraged by this attack by the Verandi family, and is looking for a bit of payback. Since you did a good job busting Verandi heads in that last battle, Emil Marcone wants you to help him get his revenge. You heard of Vanessa Verandi? She's the daughter of Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi, head of the Verandi family. She's coming in on a ship from the mainland right now. Emil wants you to kidnap Vanessa Verandi to show the Verandi family that the Marcone family means business. You do this one and you'll get in good with the Marcone family. Emil Marcone sent one of his boys in ahead of time. Meet up with Pitbull inside the ship and bust some Verandi heads. And get Vanessa! This Family smuggling ship smells musty. The footsteps of guards echo through the voluminous holds. Mission Objective(s) * Kidnap Vanessa Verandi ** Assist Pitbull ** Get Vanessa out of cargo ship Enemies Notable NPCs * Pitbull (Ally) (You must assist him) * Mook Capo (Boss) (Fighting Pitbull) * Vanessa Verandi (Hostage) (Must be kidnapped and escorted to the exit) * Bloody Vicious (Boss) (Guarding Vanessa Verandi) Dialogs The following can be overheard from Vanessa Verandi during this mission: Vanessa Verandi: When am I gonna get outta here? Mook minion: Guido's making arrangements to get you out safe. (agroed) Bloody Vicious: You'll regret this! Vanessa Verandi: I wanna go to St. Martial! (at the mission door) '''Vanessa Verandi:' My father is going to see you dead! Dead, you hear me? Debriefing Nice work! The Marcone family will be pleased. Briefing Emil Marcone is pleased with the work you've done for him. He says he's got your payment in a warehouse at this address. Head to the warehouse to retrieve your reward. Emil will make sure you get what you deserve. Maybe you can pass on some of the reward to your old pal Billie Heck? The door to the warehouseis freshly painted with a Hellion gang tag. Looks like the Hellions decided this warehouse would make a good hideout! Mission Objective(s) * Get reward from warehouse ** Defeat all ambushers! Enemies Notable NPCs * Damned (Boss) * Denny Marcone (Boss) (Marcone Capo) Debriefing They tried to ice ya? Oh man, this ain't good. It looks like the Marcone family want to dispose of their tool, and the Verandi family want to take you out for kidnapping Vanessa. This ain't good for me either, y'know. I have a rep I'm trying to build here! '' Notes '' You may ignore all the Hellions if you want, you don't need to fight them at all. As soon as you get the glowie you will be ambushed by three waves of Marcones. Denny Marcone will lead the last of them. Defeat the ambushers to end the mission. Briefing You interested in ending this whole Family vendetta against you? I got some info for ya then. Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi is making collections around Port Oakes, and I know his route. If you capture Guido, maybe I can set up a meeting of minds between you and Emil Marcone. Rough 'em up a bit, will ya? It'll show the Family you mean business. You hear loud threats being made in the distance as Guido makes his "collections" Mission Objective(s) * Capture Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi Enemies Notable NPCs * Guido 'The Mooch' Verandi (Elite Boss) Debriefing Whoa, you got Guido! This'll stop the Verandi family from attacking. '' Notes '' In spite of the name of the mission, happily, the mission can be completed simply by beating Guido senseless, rather than having to lead him out. Thus, with stealth, you can avoid a lot of unnecessary unpleasantness. Briefing You got Guido Verandi, but now you gotta get Emil Marcone. Marcone's a tough customer, but if you wanna get the Family off your back, you gotta sit him and Guido down and force a truce. Emil often likes to hang out at one of the local casinos he runs called the Hook & Anchor. Head over there and capture Emil Marcone! Capturing Emil should take the Marcone family off your back and force a truce. The patrons of the Hook & Anchor panic as you enter the building. They know something's up! Mission Objective(s) * Capture Emil Marcone Enemies Notable NPCs * Emil Marcone (Elite Boss) Debriefing You got Emil Marcone! I bet that was a tough fight. Anyway, now that we have these two Family bosses here, we can start settling this before they start sending heavies after ya! Briefing Okay, it sounds like Guido Verandi and Emil Marcone are willing to make a truce with you. But we got other problems. When Guido and Emil disappeared, a couple of their lieutenants took over! The only way this is going to end is if you take down both Bloody Vicious and Pitbull. You do this and it'll show 'em that you can't be messed with! These offices have been overrun by Family and Mook thugs Mission Objective(s) * Defeat Bloody Vicious, Pitbull, thugs ** Defeat Bloody Vicious and thugs ** Defeat Pitbull and thugs Enemies Notable NPCs * Bloody Vicious (Boss) * Pitbull (Lieutenant) Debriefing That was amazing! You sure showed 'em that you and Billie Heck can't be messed with! The Family and Mooks sent this piece of salvage as a bit of a peace offering, a sort-of 'live and let live' deal. Whatever, he? Give'em Hellion! Souvenir: Pentagram medallion This is a pentagram medallion worn by 3K Kelvin, a power Hellions gang leader. This is a souvenir from a story you like to call: Give'em Hellion! Billie Heck said that Hellions had stolen some crates of goods from a Family warehouse, and that it's a good opportunity to gain favor with the Family. You proceeded to take out the entire Hellion hideout, only to discover there were no actual Family goods anywhere. Billie came clean and admitted that the Hellions were after him for stealing a magical artifact from them. Billie decided to make a deal with you: take out the Hellion bosses and he'd give you the artifact he stole. After assaulting the main Hellion base, you discovered that the Hellions had called upon the help of one of their heavies known as 3K Kelvin, who was en route to Port Oakes. Billie was unwilling to give up the artifact until 3K Kelvin was taken down. You proceeded to the base that 3K Kelvin had taken over, and managed to overcome him and his crew. In the end, Billie made good on his deal, giving you the promised magical artifact. Briefing You heard of the Hellions? I'm sure you've seen 'em around Port Oakes. Anyway, they stole a bunch of crates of goods from the Family, and the Family wants payback. This would be a great way to gain favour with the Family, and maybe get more jobs from them. I managed to find out where the Hellions were hiding out. Head to the Hellions base where they're hiding the goods, and take them out! Don't leave any of them standing! Take out everyone in that Hellion base! You kick up dust from the floor as you enter this run-down warehouse Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all Hellions Enemies Notable NPCs * Scorch (Boss) (Damned) Debriefing You cleared 'em out? Excellent! They won't be bothering me... er... the Family again. Briefing Okay, so those Hellions didn't steal anything from the Family. Yah, I know I played ya, but I had no choice! Y'see, they been sendin' guys after me since I left them - yeah, I was a Hellion. I managed to steal the magical artifact from 'em, and I thought that it was my ticket into the big time. I still ain't struck it big yet, and the Hellions are still after me! Tell ya what... to make up for it, I'll make ya a deal. If you help me take out the Hellion bosses that are after me, I'll give you the artifact I stole. We got a deal? You help me take out these guys, and the artifact is yours! This abandoned office smells of mildew and smoke Mission Objective(s) * Defeat all villains in office Enemies Notable NPCs * Firestarter (Boss) (Damned) * Char (Boss) (Damned) * Hellspawn (Boss) (Damned) Debriefing Alright, you took out these Hellion leaders, but 3K Kelvin is coming from Paragon City! I'm not giving you the artifact until you take him out as well! Briefing It looks like the Hellions are still ticked about that artifact I stole. And sending you in to beat down the leaders didn't do much to mend the situation. They've sent 3K Kelvin after me; he's the toughest customer I ever met when I was working for the Hellions! I'm scared, villain-name. Real scared. If you take out 3K Kelvin, I'll give you the magical artifact that I have! I'll warn you now that 3K Kelvin is one tough customer, so you might wanna look for some muscle to back you up. It sounds like 3K Kelvin and his gang took over a warehouse in Port Oakes. You take him and the artifact is yours. This warehouse has recently been overrun by a Hellions gang Mission objectives * Defeat 3K Kelvin and guards Enemies Notable NPCs * 3K Kelvin (Elite Boss) Debriefing Thanks for helping me out, Villain-name. Take this artifact. I'm glad to be rid of it! Don't know why there's such a huge fuss about it anyway. Temporary Power Upon returning to Billie at the end of the mission you will receive the Summoning Amulet temporary power: Missions Billie Heck does not have any regular missions out of his Story Arcs. External Links *